Memories
by Blackwolf3500
Summary: Oneshot-2796-"Chrome do you want to come with us." Every moment she had shared with him hurts, and it only hurt because he was gone. Characters are a bit off, but I hope you like it. I might make it a two shot since I like happy endings. D
1. Memories of the Past

"_Hey Chrome, Have you been eating well!" He looks at her carefully as he hands her the bento.  
><em>

A sob escapes her lips as she sways down the hallway. The world's gravity felling heavier.

"_Chrome, do you want to come to the amusement park with us?" He asks reaching out a hand for her to take her out of the shadows._

She keeps walking, as tears flow freely down her soft features.

"_Try this favour, chrome" directing a spoon towards her mouth, filled with the dairy treat._

She slips and her body falls against the wall, as she chokes back another sob.

"_Chrome," Tsuna stood in front of her, she watched as his flames increased crawling up his arms and his head. He looks back with one orange eye. "Are you okay?"_

She pushes her self forward down the broken hallway of Kokuyo land.

"_Let's go home." Chrome looks up through her tears to see Gold-chocolate eyes that were so hypnotic that she didn't notice being picked up and walk towards limo leaving the spot behind where he was taken from them to vindice._

Hm. Broken and alone, like she was now, its ironic, as she looked down the hallway through her red and puffy eyes, that life kept building her up just to shatter her.

"_Chrome, TAKE IT." He told sternly, looking at her through his golden eyes, sitting on her bed. Yamamoto Gokudera were by the door to the room, in their suits smiling at the two before them._

"_No" Chrome pouted, pushing his hand away._

"_Come on, please take it." Tsuna sighed at her stubbornness, but was soon cut off by his own coughing_

"_Only if you take yours." She told him pointedly _

"_But mine tastes horrible."He winced remembering the taste being forced down his throat._

"_Exactly."Chrome nodded triumphantly, Yamamoto and Gokudera nearly burst out laughing, remembering Tsuna flying away rebornto not take such medicine._

She continued walking down the hallway she winced as she scratched her leg across sharp debris.

"_Chrome don't worry, I'm Okay, see. Please don't cry." As he pulled her into a hug while patting down her hair, with his own bandaged arms as she cried into his bandaged chest. "It's not your fault" as he rocked her back and forth, as the Tv went on about a recent earthquake collapsing buildings._

Then she saw it, her destination, the red door. She forcibly pushed herself towards it using the pillars and the wall, as her body wasn't responding well.

_She had to admit, she did like playing with Tsuna hair as he slept on her lap in the moonlight on the window sill. It was after this weeks latest meeting, as Gokudera As she put his head on a pillow, and was thinking about moving towards the door, she looked back for one time but, looking at his cute face of his stopped Chrome in her thoughts. Before she knew it, she started moved back just as silently and stood on her knees inspecting his face, hoping he wouldn't wake up. She then unconsciously moved forward, removing the hair off his face with her pale hand. Her amethyst eye closes then two shadows connect for a short moment on the hardwood floor. Before she pulled back, turned around and quickly left blushing. If she stayed she would have saw his orange eyes staring at her as she leaves were filled with love._

She now stood in front of the faded red door she lifted her hand and turned the knob pushing her and the door inside.

"_No, I'm sorry Chrome but I can't let you do that."_

"_But you said you would be able to free him by year ago."_

"_If we weren't being hunted down by the Millfore."_

"_So the Mafia does hold more importance to you than him."_

"_Chrome, don't twist my words around."_

"_Just because he can be a threat towards you."_

"_How can you think that?" His golden eyes hurt, hers angry._

"_Because you're SCARED!"_

"_For You, Chrome."_

"_If you're not going to THEN I WILL." She Screeched._

"_Why aren't you LISTENING? IT'S JUST TOO DANGEROUS!STOP BEING SO DAMN SELFISH!" Raising his own voice in anger, causing Chrome to freeze up because Tsuna rarely yells at anyone. Her tears started flowing out. He felt remorse and regret as he watches a tear fall down her cheek. _

"_Chrome, I'm sorr..."he pleaded. But, Tsuna was a little too late._

"_I'M LEAVING!" As Chrome got off her seat and storms out (in a fashion Gokudera would be proud of) slamming the door behind her letting her tear flow freely, pushing past Hibari. Hibari looked at the female herbivore in surprise, did she want to get bitten to death, but shrugged it off as he was to just meet the herbivore. As he strolled into the office, he saw the herbivore had his hands together and was looking intently at the chair in front of him, making it seem like it was the cause of all his problems. He also notice that the entire contents upon the desk was now in clump on the floor beside it, meaning the herbivore was not happy with the earlier herbivore's decision either as he sat down to discuss the plan._

The room she entered led her to a bedroom which across from it were 3 giant windows covered by curtains. As she limped in she could see the faded bed was untouched, just the way she left.

_She continued walking down the road, under the cover of night, until an armoured jeep drove by her and stopped. At First she was scared thinking it was someone from the Vongola here to take her back. Until the door opened up showing a tall man with a toque and glasses at the wheel, a women with short red hair sleeping and at the back was a man with a little less then usual wild yellow hair and a scar across his nose. She just stood staring at the trio. _

"_Yo, Baka women, are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in." This got Chrome to snap out of her trance as she got in to the vehicle. Chikusa started up the car and continued on his way down the road. He then reached into his pocket and handed Chrome a letter sealed with sky flames._

"_I was told to give this too you."He told her as she received it. She glanced at both ken and Chikusa, before she opened it._

_**Dear Chrome,**_

_**Hopefully you don't receive this letter, but if you do just means I have failed to keep you here. I am writing to say that if you are leaving base, then you leave me no choice but to as Vongola Decimo to remove you from the position of Vongola's Tenth generations mist guardian and are now considered relieved from duty, until further notice. Also all Vongola tracers that are placed on guardians have now been removed.**_

_**Now the real reason I wrote this letter was to say good luck Chrome, stay out of trouble, and please stay as safe as possible and don't do anything reckless or stupid. I know you really want to save Mukuro but getting hurt carelessly isn't the way to do it. Also if you ever need me don't hesitate to call, and I don't care how, let it be telepathy, but call if you ever have a problem. I've given Chikusa the resources and supplies for the trip there and back. Hopefully you come back in one piece with Mukuro and the Millfore family is defeated, so we can all celebrate and laugh together, because you always have a home here. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Tsuna**_

_**P.s. Gokudera made me write the first part, just in cause they ever hack our security systems.**_

_**P.P.S. STAY SAFE!**_

_Chrome couldn't help but feel a little guilty about yelling with Tsuna. He was just trying to watch out for her. She probably made things more stress full for him and yet he puts her first. Her heap leans against the window as Chikusa hands over a napkin to wipe away all of those tears. Count on Chikusa to access the situation, and count on Ken to make it worse_

"_Stop Crying Baka-Chrome, Be Happy that your boss is so pathetic that he asks his enemies for help. Didn't he look stupid Chikusa?"_

_Chikusa being smart about whom he was with didn't answer. Ken was to busy laughing to notice a... no make that two dark aura in the jeep. Ken learned Chrome can be scary if she wants to be and never disturbed a girl in her sleep, especially a certain red headed one._

She climbed on to the bed and laid on the head rest. She pulled her gothic bunny, that was on the bed, closer to her chest. She dusted off the bunny's head, remembering when Tsuna finally won a carnival game and gave this to her, this caused her to bury her head into the bunny as she let out more sorrow.

_She couldn't believe this she was being sent back. Mukuro was sending her back. This confused her to no end. Why? She thought as she got off the airplane. Why does he not want her there? _

_~Flashback~_

"_Um excuse me miss, but do you have a moment." said a blue haired man._

"_Sorry, but I have to get somewhere."Chrome said as she tried to get past him_

"_Kufufufu. But do you know where you need to be?"Said the man, the blue haired one transformed into his red eye gleaming._

"_Mukuro-sama!" she cried as she hugged her master._

"_It's good to see you Chrome." As he patted her head._

"_What did you mean by 'do you know where to be'?"Chrome asked looking up at his face._

"_Chrome as you know, I am stuck in Vindice, and you, ken, Chikusa and M.M. have come to save me but I only require three of you. I don't want you to come for two reasons." Chrome looked ready to interrupt, but Mukuro raised his hand for silence. "One, I like to keep you as back up if the rescue attempt failed and two I also want you to go back to the Vongola, it is key for you to be there."_

"_Huh, but why Mukuro-sama?"_

"_Because Chrome it is very important for you to go back, you are not needed here and the MIllfore is crawling all over the place, it safer for you to go back."_

"_but..."_

"_No buts, Chrome you must go back." Mukuro lifted her chin and looked into her eye. He then let go and Chrome walked quickly towards a flight exit leading to Namimori. "Sorry My dear Chrome._ Vongola Tenth, you just keep surprising me.

_~Flashback end~_

_Chrome walked out of the airport and spots a familiar face. Gokudera-kun was leaning on a black Sudan in his Italian spotted chrome and waved her to come over here. _

"_Gokudera-kun what are you doing here?" She Couldn't help but notice his hair was dishevel and wasn't as sleek as it was before and his eyes were blood shot too._

"_I was in the Neighbourhood, Chrome would you mind but get into the car."He told her. His voice sounded so empty, so quiet, so...so defeated. He seemed like an empty shell of the raging, loud storm. Everything seemed to get more out of place, as both Chrome and Gokudera enter the car; she couldn't help but felt weird. For one, Gokudera never left Tsuna side ever, he would follow him everywhere even to the bathroom, she even remembered the memory when Tsuna strapped hi m in a private jet and sent him to Hawaii, only to come back next week completely soaked. The second reason she felt weird was Lambo was in back of the car looking out the window she notice his eyes which were usually filled with fun were also empty and clouded. _

_Gokudera started the engine and pulled out of the airport. The entire ride was completely silent; Chrome couldn't help but look out the window only to find that Namimori didn't change much, but it seemed to have a very unsettling silence over the place. Gokudera started driving out of town on to the Namimori mountains. He finally came to a stop at a meadow._

"_Chrome, please follow us." Gokudera said as he got out of the vehicle._

She didn't move from her spot, as her mind tried to process what happen, it all seemed like such a blur, but she did understand one thing.

_Gokudera and Lambo moved aside to present to her something that mad her heart hurt, terribly. This explained why there eyes looked so defeated. It was a coffin. The question was who had died?_

_Chrome stumbled towards the coffin and knelt down beside it. In the pit of her stomach she had a feeling of who it is, but she refused to believe it. There was no way he could die, ever. She looked at the plate it was covered in dust. Uneasily she shakily lifted her hand and brushed off the plate. In one moment everything of her world shattered to itsy bitsy tiny pieces. She stood there unmoving her eyes wide open. _

"_Chrome?"Lambo Knelt down beside her and shook her gently._

_Chrome tried to say something but all that could come out of her mouth was: "H-How?"_

_It was Gokudera turn to speak now, as he nodded to Lambo._

"_We tried to stop him, but he refused, he was resilient on meeting with Byakuran, he went despite the dangers. Even though we told him it was useless or, that we could find another way, he stayed stubborn. That bastard Byakuran had a trick up his sleeve he was hoping for this to happen. We were even lucky that they sent us back the body. But even though he is gone we won't let them tear down what he tried his best to protect, even if it cost us our lives._

"_Do you actually think he would want that? To be in a coffin such as this?" Chrome spoke up, tears on the edge of her eye. "No. He would want us to live, to be happy, to...to..."She started wiping her eyes as tear started there down pour._

"_Chrome..." Gokudera reached out to grab her shoulder and comfort her, as she was like a sister to him. Chrome did the unexpected, she ran. She ran away from the place, from the mood, from the coffin and from the tag on the coffin, that read:_

**Here lies Sawada, Tsunayoshi.**

**19XX-20XX**

_**A man who was many thing to many people.**_

_**A friend, A brother, A son, A student, A boss, A king.**_

_She ran and kept running all the way to place she recognized, Kokuyo Land, her old home._

She couldn't help but remember his smiling face. his cheerful mood. Why did things turn out like this? She looks up.

"T-Tsuna c-ome back." She sobs. "P-please." She puts her face on the bunny's head

"Tsuna, you baka, I l-love you." as she cried

And Then..._**~POOF! ~**_

_****_**So did any of you get the end, (though most of you probably already did)**

**I'm a new writer so,  
><strong>

_**Please review or comment.  
><strong>_


	2. Memories for the Future

Bright.

That was the only word she could use to explain this. It was bright.

Then shapes started to form in the blinding light. The shapes sharpened into people and then their colors followed.

Blink.

"Welcome back, everyone." Irie said

'Everyone' Chrome took a chance to look around. Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Cloud man are here. So, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, Ryohei and Tsun...

No, not everyone's here. Chrome thought sadly. All she felt like doing was to crawl up into a ball and cry her heart out. Without him life isn't worth living. He is her sky. Her vast and beautiful sky, oh, how she missed him.

"So where's Tsuna," Yamamoto looked at Irie. Chrome looked down, hoping tears won't fall. Didn't he already know? Tsuna, he, d-died the d-dead don't come back to...

"He already went up to the surface," Smiled Irie.

Yamamoto laughed, "Oh, he did already."

"Of course, Baka, the tenth's a busy man," Gokudera said as he told Yamamoto off.

"Um, guys..."

"YES, WHAT EXTREMELY IS IT HARU!"

"Where did Chrome go?"

"Huh?" The Rain, the Storm and the Sun said simultaneously. Looking at the spot where Chrome Last Existed.

"Oh, she ran out." Kyoko piped, as she tightened Hibari's Tie.

Tsuna sighed with relief, "everything went well, the world was saved, none of the younger generation died and all that's left is to rebuild."He looked up in to the sky and smiled. "couldn't have asked for a better outcome."

Crunch, crunch, crunch.

Tsuna's ears piped up as the sound of someone running towards him. He turned around to see a Purpled haired women running towards as fast as her feet could take her. The moment he made eye contact with her, they both smiled. The hardships are over, and Tsuna was alive, Chrome couldn't have been happier. As she came closer, Tsuna open his arms up for a hug and...

SMACK!

Tsuna touched his stinging cheek with his hand and he push himself off the ground with the other. He looked up to see a very, very pissed off Chrome. She started walking towards him, Tsuna Fearing for his well being, tried to back up, only to find out his escape was blocked by a tree trunk. She sat down right in front of him looking him dead in the eye. Tsuna could clearly see the anger. And she pounced; Tsuna threw up his arm over his head to protect himself, as she wrapped her arms around him into a hug, burying her face into his chest, as her body shuddered uncontrollable. Tsuna lower his arms as he felt tears soak through his shirt. Instinctively, Tsuna pulled her into a hug and slowly patted her hair down as she cried.

"Chrome..." Tsuna Whispered, it seemed to have calmed her down, for she stopped shuddering.

"Baka," Chrome retorted into his chest. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

Tsuna pulled Chrome in front of him and His Orange eyes bore into her Amethyst eye."Chrome, don't worry, everything's going to be okay now." As he smiled at her

"Then Never, ever do that again or else." She Remarked.

"Or else what?" Tsuna eyed her curiously

"Or else, I'll..." she grabbed him by the collar, and pressed her lips into his. Tsuna Ably eagerly to the kiss, as he put his hand on her waist pulling her closer. They held for a couple of seconds before Chrome pulled back. "...never do this with you again." She spoke just above a whisper to him.

"Fair enough." Tsuna Smiled as he pulled her back, where there lips meet again, and for a much, much longer time frame, and lot more passionately.

They instantly split apart as they heard whistling and cat call at their direction, and just as it was getting heated too. The just now couple looked over to see, everyone just five meters away from them, and everyone means Dino, the Vongola, the Varia (excluding Xanxus and Mammon), Kokuyo land gang and the Shimon family.

"Hey Lil'Bro, I was coming to welcome you back to the living but it seems, a certain someone beat me too it."

"SAWADA YOU HAVE EXTREMELY MORE TIME LATER TO EXTREMELY KISS YOUR GIRLFRIEND, BUT RIGHT NOW WE SHOULD CELEBRATE TO THE EXTREMES OF THE EXTREME."

"Kushushushush, it seems we barged in on the private moment."

"Senpai, I think I saw Tongue."

Chrome and Tsuna, not completely getting over their shyness, felt heat rush up into there cheeks. This caused everyone to laugh. Chrome casted a mist illusion of them selves running away from their embarrassment, and the Vongola crew followed the dummies.

"Chrome, I love you." As Tsuna buried his head into chrome neck with gratitude. Though he knew no one was going to let this down for weeks.

"and Tsuna, you're still a Baka" Chrome giggled as she weaved her hand through his hair

"?" Tsuna looked up into her eye.

"But, your my lovable Baka, and mine alone."As she pounced him.

**THE END.**

**Sorry about this being so late, i'm kinda angry about my self for not releasing it earlier, but i was busy, hope you forgive me,**

** also if you read carefully you would have found another pairing (0.0)  
><strong>

**but hope you guys like it, and remember to:**

_**Comment or Review.**_** (tips are also appreciated.)**

**Or read my other stories, thanks. XD**


End file.
